Bella's Wii Adventure
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: Bella visit's the Cullens for an exciting game of Wii Baseball -part of the Bella's... series-
1. Chapter 1

More Fun for me

LLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Bella's old red sad excuse of a car pulled noisily into the Cullens' driveway. She hopped out of the car and ran up the front steps. As her hand went to press the doorbell a large hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see the door already open and Emmet grinning from ear to ear. "Finally!" he shouted as he flung her over his shoulder and bounded for the living room.

Bella was dropped onto the couch as she watched Carlisle set up the Wii. "Now that trippy's here we can play with even numbers!" yelled the bear himself.

"Okay so the teams so far are Me, Emmet, and Carlisle and Rose, Jazz, and Esme," stated Alice.

"We get Edward!" shouted Emmet.

"That's not fait!" yelled Jasper. "You know Bella's not good at sports!"

Bella huffed in slight annoyance. "Why don't you guys just draw straws."

Esme cut the straws in the kitchen. Rosalie and Emmet walk up. Rosalie pondered for a moment before plucking the left straw. It was long. "Yes! We get Edward!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Emmet.

The Wii baseball game started and Edward's team was up at bat. Alice was pitching. In the middle of the living room, Alice's leg rose as she tried to pitch at vampire speed. The console's wifi barely caught her movement and she pitched at fifty mph. Alice was livid. Edward smirked as the ball came. He brought the remote behind him and swung hard. It was eons to early and he got a strike. Clearly the Cullens had never played before.

After two more tried, Edward couldn't hit a single ball and Alice's throws didn't reach over fifty-five. Neither was happy. Edward tossed the remote to Rosalie who walked up to the screen with her hips swaying from side to side. Alice pitched a sixty and Rosalie swung. "Too Late!" exclaimed the screen.

"Like hell it was!" yelled Rosalie.

After swing two more times and missing Rosalie tossed the remote to Jasper. He smirked thinking he understood. Alice pitched a fifty-seven and Jasper swung. The console only registered a quarter of his movement and the bat swung the opposite way. "WHAT!" yelled Jasper.

Rage slowly filled the room as Jasper missed two more times. The teams switched and Rosalie was pitching. Emmet went up first. Rose pitched a forty-three. (fail) and he swung too early. "ARRGH!"

This continued until his turn was over. Alice danced forward and took the remote from yogi's paws. Rose pitched a fifty-two and Alice half swung half twirled causing the bat to swing too late. She crossed her arms and huffed before missing two more times. She threw the Remote at Bella who caught it, then dropped it.

She shuffled clumsily to the spot where she was supposed to stand. Rose pitched a fifty-six and Bella swung missing completely. "Oh Gawd!" yelled Emmet.

Rose pitched again and Bella swung once again missing. "We're gonna LOSE!" teased Emmet.

Rose pitched one last time and Bella smirked. Bella lazily held up the remote with one hand and her writes was bent to the right. As the ball came into hitting range, she flicked her wristed quickly to the left and the bat hit the ball. "Home Run!" said the screen.

Bella walked back to her spot on the couch while switching her hips in a cockily seductive manner. She handed the remote to Carlisle on the way. She smirked at the Cullens who were staring and replied, "Can I help you?"

And the moral of the story is:

Never underestimate the human

LLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Funnier than the last one…


	2. Author's Note: What Next

AN:

I'm kinda of stuck…

I need to know which you guys would rather read. Either

Bella's Day Off

(Bella wants a whole day to herself and sends the Cullens off. They stay and secretly watch all of her shenanigans.)

Or

Bella's Diary

(While Bella's asleep Edward finds her diary and what she really thought of him)

I will put up both, I just would like to know which one I should write first.


End file.
